


suit the action to the word, the word to the action

by thenightpainter



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Drama, M/M, Pining, actor thomas, neon hair ties, showrunner james, sort of meta, theres a fake sex scene, tv show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: “Cut! CUT!” James McGraw storms down the steps towards the set. “No, how many times do I have to explain this! Unless he’s got a fucking ten inch candy cane-shaped dick this isn’t going to work!”(James McGraw is the showrunner of Black Sails)(Also, yes, this is the fic in which James Flint goes to Claire's to get his ears pierced)





	suit the action to the word, the word to the action

**DECEMBER**

“Cut! CUT!” James McGraw storms down the steps towards the set. “No, how many times do I have to explain this! Unless he’s got a fucking ten inch candy cane-shaped dick this isn’t going to work!” James walks over to Woodes Rogers, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside.

Rogers stares back at him in confusion, his wig falling off. “Sorry, James, Billy explained it like this-” 

“Rogers, I don’t care what Billy said, he has no idea what he’s talking about. He’s never even directed a sex scene before!”

Rogers glares back at him in frustration. 

“James!” Billy Bones, the director, yells. James doesn’t care, he maintains his stare.

After a long minute James turns. “Reset, let’s take the whole scene from the top!” There’s groans from several people, but once James glares right at them they return to work. “Fuck, straight people are idiots,” James mutters under his breath. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. But it only made it worse. “Fuck,” he swears, and once again contemplates just shaving it all off. 

“James?” 

James looks to his side to see Toby, his lead actor walking up to him, wearing nothing but a blanket. James nods.

“Look I understand your frustrations with Rogers, but the crew is tired, everyone is tired, perhaps a break might be a good call?”

_ He has a point _ , James thinks. 

“Alright, everyone take 20, then we’ll reset!” He turns and storms off set towards his office.

James pushes the door open and punches the combination into the coffee machine before sinking into his chair. A few seconds pass before the ding that tells James his coffee is read. He chugs it black and curses as it burns his tongue and throat. 

The door swings open. “James, you have got to take it easy on them! You’re on thin ice already!” Gates yells, marching in like it’s his office too. 

“I’ll take it easy when they do their jobs,” James replies, “this always fucking happens with straight men! And it’s like Billy has no fucking clue what he’s doing.”

“They don’t know what their jobs are when you won’t tell them your whole plot! And hey, Billy’s a great director, even if he might not be the most experienced.”

“I don’t trust them with the plot.”

“Then what do you expect them to do in the meantime? Just follow your orders blindly with no context to make sense of them?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Fuck this, James.” Gates raises his hands in the air and opens his mouth to speak again, then reconsiders. He walks out the office and slams the door behind him. 

 

*********

 

“Cut!” James yells, “for fuck’s sake did anyone read the scripts? Does anyone here any understand of what they are doing? Take five!”

Billy looks over at James in frustration,“James, what? I thought I was dir-” but James ignores him.

James turns back to Rogers. “Rogers, no. I have no idea what you’re trying to do here. Rupert is softer, he’s completely sincere in this scene, he has no ulterior motives.” 

“Look James, I’m doing my job, I’m acting the part, just following whatever direction you and Billy give me!”

“No, clearly you are not! You haven’t taken any of what I said into consideration! I don’t know what the fuck you are trying to play, but it’s not my character!”  _ If his royal highness, Woodes Rogers, has a problem with this then maybe he'd actually try doing his job first, rather than trying to make character decisions. _

“What you gave me is absolutely boring! How the fuck am I supposed to play that? I’m trying to make the character more interesting!” Rogers raises his voice. 

“If anything you’re trying to make it boring by going about the same usual twists. Maybe you just don’t know what you’re doing at all! I don't think you understand the character in the slightest, or perhaps you don't even want to!”

“You know what James, I’m sick of this! And I’m sick of you! I quit! Good luck trying to get this project off the ground without me!”

James considers his response, but decides it’s best if he didn't say the sentence he was forming in his head. _ Fuck, this is going to be ugly. _ He brings his hands up to his temples. None of this is doing his splitting headache any good. 

James sees Gates approaching him with that disappointed expression on his face. He turns away and walks off set. He storms into office, closing the door behind him and leaning on it for a moment waiting for his head to stop spinning quite so much. James manages to make it over to the coffee machine and enter the combination that will give him the most espresso. 

Before he can finish, the door opens again and Eleanor Guthrie storms in, slamming the door behind her. Her heels click against the floor, counting down the moments until she would inevitably start yelling at him. “How the fuck are we going to get this project together without him? James what the hell were you thinking! Woodes Rogers as the tragic love interest was our best chance at this!”

“Oh, he was horrible for the part and you know it! He has the wrong kind of chemistry.” James replies. She’s dating him for fucks sake, and it’s no secret. Of course she’s biased, able to overlook his poor acting choices. But James doesn’t say anything about that. 

“You should have let him be the lead, he could have pulled that off! You need to get him back! I don’t care how, but we’re dead in the water without him!”

James shakes his head, Woodes Rogers, as the lead, there was no way. That actor brought nothing good to the project.  _ He’s entirely overrated, only getting by on his looks and appeal in romantic series. He isn't even good at playing romance for fuck’s sake.  _ “I say good riddance! We haven't filmed the reunion or the other parts. We've only been filming the London scenes for a week, It won’t make a difference, we can take a break and we just need to find someone else soon.”

“Oh good luck finding someone else! The network execs are already trying to replace you, this will be the final straw! Dufresne is trying to spew some sort of mess with them about your incompetence, and Vanes’ show is making a move!” Eleanor responds.

“Vane? That hack? He’s a decent director but he could never manage an entire show like this.”

“Well they think he can, his concept is a lot simpler.”

She turns and leaves, her heels click down the hall, growing fainter. 

Once he can’t hear them anymore, James grabs his coat and runs out the back door. 

A cold gust of wind catches him breathless, making his eyes tear up. “Fucking Canada!” he curses as the walks towards the streetcar stop. He reconsiders all his choices for this project, but especially the filming location. 

 

*********

 

“I apologize sir. Good sense escaped me for a moment,” Toby mutters. Fake blood drips from his nose and down his chin. “It reflects not upon my fitness to continue handling the lord. I know how important this posting is.”

“I know you know, my concern with you is over that which cannot be known, that thing which arises in you when passions are aroused - good sense escapes you,” the actor playing the admiral speaks. 

This is the hardest scene for James to film so far. He based the Admiral entirely on Hennessy, the man who taught him everything about the film and tv show industry. Including how quickly it's ready to sell out, take the profit over the story that’s worth telling. James had been through years of shows introducing queer characters only to kill the off. In fact, the first show he ran with Hennessy ended just like that. He was fired for speaking out. And finally, he could do something completely different with this project. 

“I imagine it’s what makes you so effective as an officer, but when exposed to extremes I could not imagine what is is capable of- ”

“Cut!” James yells.

“James, you can’t just keep calling cut!” Billy pleads.

James just brushes him off. “No, the admiral is softer in this scene, more sincere. He wants James to succeed. That is what makes his betrayal all the more devastating. Ok let's take it from the last line!”

“Ok, from the last line!” Billy announces, but the crew has already begun setting up without him.

“Stop! Stop everything, stop filming!” yells out Dufresne as he marches into the studio, followed by two other men. 

“What's going on here?” James asks.

“Mr. McGraw, the execs have called for a break, the filming stops indefinitely.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Mr. McGraw, perhaps it’s best we talk privately, lets go to your office.. Everyone else can go. ”

Reluctantly, James leads the group of vultures back to his office. 

“This is over. The rest of the executives are meeting tomorrow and they intend to remove you from the project,” Dufresne continues, “unless you can can talk to those men and convince them that you are still best for this project, I’m afraid this is where things end for you.”

“Those men,” James grits his teeth, “Fuck those men. Fuck them for their shortsightedness. Fuck them for their ingratitude. And fuck them for siding with a snivelling shit of a producer.”

“Alright, if that’s what you say there’s nothing else I can do to help you.” He turns to walks off set, leaving James there alone. 

“Fuck!!!” James yells. His voice echos. He picks up on of the set chairs and throws it. 

A frightened crew member looks out at him from the hallway, frozen in place. 

“Shit,” James curses, “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you-” but the man runs off. 

“James!” Gates storms in, “James! Come on.”

“I thought you had this handled! When we started this I told you that there would be difficult days and that tensions would rise,” James begins.

“I said I’d do my best, but dammit James, you made it near impossible for me! For such an intelligent man sometime you have no idea how to deal with people! You need to figure out what to say to them.” 

“I have a lot to say, just nothing-” he pauses, he wants to tell them that they can all go fuck themselves, but that certainly wouldn’t improve his situation. “Nothing productive.” 

Gates leaves. James sinks into his seat, he runs a hand through his hair. Fuck.

 

*********

 

James sits on the couch that’s been his bed for the last few months. The tries to process things. He's been avoiding it all day, deciding to do dishes and some cleaning, but now he has to face it and come up with some sort of plan. 

9PM and Miranda isn't home yet, he wished he'd paid better attention to when she was telling him her plans, he'd been too caught up with the fucking set drama. 

The door opens. He looks over to see her, she has her hair done up and wears a dark green dress.

“Well, hello there, James,” she greets, throwing her keys on the small table and putting her jacket on the coat rack. She walks over and studies him. He’s sitting there shirtless, with a cup of tea and staring at the wall. “Have you considered perhaps getting yourself a place here? You'll be in Toronto for at least another month filming, maybe you'd like to rent out an apartment, or a house?”

“Is my being here getting in the way of you bringing potential suitors home?” James says, raising his eyebrow and smiling at her. 

Miranda laughs. “I was thinking that maybe you'd just want a space of your own, rather than making my couch your permanent residence.” She sits down next to him. “Though I do imagine anyone I bring over, might at best best walk in on you half dressed, looking gorgeous, drinking tea, and become extremely jealous. Or at worst, run off screaming because they think you're my husband and your going to kill them.” 

James laughs. “Well, I will happily slay them for you, if that's what you'd like.”

“Oh I'm sure you would. My beautiful husband, a big shot show runner who also happens to have quite a thing for men.” 

“How was the date?” James asks. 

“Boring honestly, don't think the guy ever read a book since high school. Next time I’m going out with a woman. I should have stayed in with you instead and talked about that one book we were reading.”

“He doesn't deserve your time.”

“Let me know if there's any interesting actors you can set me up with.”

“Oh we'll see.” 

“You know you have absolutely no chance of bringing any potential suitors back here right?” 

“Are you trying to kick me out?”

“No never, and certainly not with that face,” she tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “I'm just saying, there's probably a way more comfortable place where you could be staying. And maybe you'll meet someone at some point and I doubt you'd like to tell them that you're living with your best friend-slash-ex.”

“Please, who would I meet here? I'm leaving in a month and it's not like I have any time. Besides I like staying with you, I haven't seen you in awhile, I've missed you.” That is true. He missed her so much since she moved to Toronto. Maybe in part why he chose to film here as opposed to back in London. And he was is terrified of living alone right now, he needs someone else to keep him in some sort of sane state. 

“Well, there's that Charles Vane. I think he likes you.”

“Oh please, he hates me, and he’s trying to steal my job” James pauses. 

“What's going on?” A look of concern washes over her face. 

“The execs, they want his project instead, because they think I'm unfit for the job.” 

“Oh James. Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I'm trying to figure something out. An actor walked off set., and between the writers and the producers, I'm starting to doubt if such a project where ever possible.”

“No James. You haven't worked this hard to just let this go. You're going to get them to support you and then you're going to sort out your writers.” 

“Maybe this should be it for me - the end of Flint - maybe it just isn't possible.” 

“No James. You're going to do this, I'm not letting you give up, not now. You've wanted this more than anything else in your life, and I know you will stop at nothing to get it. I know you, and you'd never be able to manage if you let this go. As for the execs, you're going to have to sort that out yourself. But I've been thinking on something - If we’re going to be partners, we ought to be partners.”

_ Fuck, she’s right _ , he thinks. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“I'm saying, you keep coming to me with ideas, and telling me all your problems with your writers. Well I'm a writer, and I think it's time you bring me onto this project, officially.”

“But this is a pirate show, and you usually avoid this sort of thing?”

“Not to use your own words against you, but it's really not, it's something else entirely — only masquerading around as a pirate show. At least that's what you want it to be, and I can help you, but you need to let me.”

“I still need a new actor, rogers, who played Rupert, walked off set and quit, I need a new replacement, it's a matter of weeks. And I need it all figured out before we set out for Cape Town again later in the year.” 

“The idealist love interest that talks of changing the world and not being ashamed? That's the one right?”

“Yes, more or less.” 

“I think I have a guy for you. He's practically like that already and an amazing actor when it comes to emotional performances. He recently finished another project, and I have told him about this one of yours” 

“Really, who?” 

“Thomas Hamilton, we dated in college, almost got married. I'll arrange a meeting.” 

“Wait is he the one you told me about? The one who'd take you on last minute trips, the one you fell in love with but found out he was gay?” 

“That's the one.”

“Perfect, I don’t ever want to deal with another straight man.”

 

*********

 

James walks up the steps of Osgood Hall and recognizes the tall man with the blond hair standing at the top, taking to someone. 

“Thomas Hamilton?” James asks. 

“Yes. You must be James McGraw,” the blonde replies. 

They circle the area. “I saw your audition tape,” James begins, “I think you'd be perfect for the role. Honestly I was expecting to be dealing with an agent and not in person.”

“I find that getting to know who I'm working with and what it is they're doing works quite well in person. I imagine you're trying to accomplish something here, from what Miranda's told me.”

“Yes, I imagine she has. So I'm sure you understand what the role entails.”

“The story or pirates that's not really all that much about pirates, and it sounds a bit like a take on The Odyssey.”

“Except that maybe walking away from the sea and finding peace isn't quite what you'd imagine. But the lovers do get reunited.”

“Well, it seems to me you know what you're doing. You know the weight of the story you're trying to tell. Many people I work with don't seem to consider all that.”

“I could say the same.” 

“Well, I’d be happy to take the part, I’m not working on anything new for a while.”

“How about I tell you more about the project and give you a few lines to read?”

“Sounds wonderful, but can we please get out of the cold?”

 

*********

 

James stands before the panel of producers and executives. It feels like he’s on trial for murder, rather than simply trying to run a show with explicit queer characters.

“I would like to apologize for any issues my personal conflicts may have caused, and how those may have weighed in on your decision,” he begins, “and the issues with Rogers, how he felt so uncomfortable that he felt he needed to quit. ”

“Thank you for the apology, Mr. McGraw, It will be noted,” Mr. Dufresne says, “But I’m afraid this charade has gone on long enough. The executive team has decided to put your project on hold, pending revaluation of our goals.”

“What do you mean revaluation?”

“We mean that we cannot allow your little project here to continue. It’s drifted so far from your original plan. This was an order for a ten episode miniseries based on Treasure Island. We agreed to a prequel instead, but this is far from what we had in mind, and for that matter it is quite  _ disturbing _ .”

That last word broke James. He was ready to be calm and collected, begging them to keep him in place and save money, but no, he would not go easy. “So tell me exactly what is it that you want?” James stands from the table. “What part of my project bothers you? Is it that my story is too complex? Because it isn’t. It’s about a group of people trying to save their home from a tragic, inevitable end that they aren’t aware of yet. It’s about a man fighting a war, going to extreme means to achieve a specific end, working towards a goal, all while being unable to cope with the loss of the love of his life. It’s about lovers being reunited after years of hell. Stories about how even after everything, new beginning are possible, happy endings are possible. There is tragedy, but it’s not the kind you’d expect, it’s not about death, it’s about living in a different world, it’s meaningful, and it will certainly come across that way. Perhaps some of the best known stories have been so. Stories that have been told thousands of times, stories that people remember. Those told by Homer and Shakespeare, not to mention so many modern adaptations of fairy tales. Films have does this, look at Star Wars, or that pirate franchise.”

“Yes Mr. McGraw you've made that quite clear. The network isn't sure if they're willing to take a risk with this, or with your rather unusual tendencies,” Dufresne replies. 

“The intricate details will be there for those that want them, but even if one doesn’t notice them, it’s not that complex! There’s plenty of action and drama purely for entertainment, but lots to analyze. The network has been known for those shows.”

“We’re a little concerned, about well-”

“That it’s too gay, is that what you’re saying?” 

“No, not that per se-” 

“We mean,” Hornigold chimes in, “that maybe not the main character, or perhaps as explicitly as you’ve been trying.”

“Vane suggested just as much, if not more graphic sex scenes. Somehow I don’t think that’s what this is about. What then, the ending? A happy ending for the queer characters, is that too much?”

“It just, seems a bit far fetched you know?” Hornigold says. “For all of them at least, especially two men in the 18th century, that’s just-”

“Not realistic? No, I’ve done my research, that part is realistic!” James growls. “Have you considered the kind of message you want to send with this show? Has there ever been any historical show that’s ever shown and unambiguous happy ending where most of the queer characters see the end of the show? I don’t think so, yet there are countless others that have done the exact opposite. Do you want this project to be lumped in with that pile or do you want to make something different, something that stands out, something people will talk about?“

“Vane can you leave us to speak with Mr. McGraw?” Dufresne says to Vane. 

Vane grimaces and stands up to leave from his corner. He closes the door behind him, louder than he could have. 

“Sure, you can remove me from the project and give the green light to Vane, but I’ll tell you what will happened. Your show will definitely gain interest for the first few weeks, but after that, ratings will drop, people will get bored of the same shock twists, more people will leave as more characters die, and by the end it will be forgotten, just like so many other shows that have attempted the same concept. We both know I'm right.”

“Alright, Mr. McGraw, we’ll take what you've said into consideration, give us the room to think,” Mr. Guthrie says, speaking for the first time since James entered the room. 

James stares at him, and then over to Eleanor. She’s looking away. James backs away from the table and slips out the door, letting it close behind him. 

“You and your fucking speeches.” Vane says, lurking in the corner. 

“Yeah, and you and your fucking,” James responds, coldly.

“No wonder you're so picky about the writing, you can do much better yourself, right on the spot. You know if we teamed up on this we could both get what we want. Our concepts aren't that far off.” 

“Oh yes, very similar, aside from all the deaths, the general lack of plot, lack of depth, and historical inaccuracy!” 

“There's some compromise we can come to. Then again I know you tend to struggle with that concept.”

“And perhaps you're too quick to compromise. I don't see why the network wants a cowardly fuck of a director who's too scared of taking responsibility and telling the stories that need telling. Relaying on twists and the same old unexciting ideas, all the action and the stunts might make you seem cool and daring, but in reality you aren't willing to fight for better things, for progress.”

“I think you're overthinking this too much, making each step far more complex than it should be.”

“And you’re not thinking."

“Heh. I think I see what this is now. You think you’re him, you think you’re Flint. This is all some self-insert project where you’re imagining yourself as a revolutionary fighting the good fight. He’s even got a pretty boy toy, wouldn’t you fancy that? Especially when you go home all by yourself because no one can stand to be around you. You see, Flint is just a tyrant, and so are you.”

“Have a good afternoon, Charles.” _ And fuck you _ , James thinks.  

  
  
*********

 

James meets up with Gates at The Walrus Pub. Quite the coincidence that Toronto has a pub with the same name as the ship on his show.  

“James I have no idea what you said to them but they’re letting you continue this. We’re back in business”

James breathes a sigh of relief. He almost thought he was about to be fired and blacklisted from ever doing another project again. 

“You growing out your beard?” Gates asks. 

“Oh, uh, maybe, I haven't decided yet.” Really, he’s just been too occupied to shave.

“It’s a good look, maybe might help you get into the characters. Maybe you should get an earring too, maybe a pet parrot.”

“There isn't a single parrot on the show, Hal.”

“Funny, how this whole thing started as a Treasure Island reboot.”

“Yeah well, I have to get this thing back on its feet.”

“And find a new lead!”

“I’m working on it.”

“Oh, who?”

“Thomas Hamilton.”

“Never heard of him.”

“Well, you will soon.”

 

*********

 

About five drinks later, James stumbles into the subway station and heads home. He’s always been bad at getting lost, and by now he’s become an expert in getting where he needs to go while drunk. 

He takes a moment to think over Gates’ words. Maybe he should try to immerse himself in the world more. He does already know how to sword fight, and has made that perfectly clear to everyone directing a fight scene. But now he does need an earring. Perhaps it's just the alcohol talking but James thinks it would look good. Vane has one, not that James thinks it’s attractive on him, but it does have an appeal. Perhaps that’s why he gave Flint one. 

At home, James pulls out a bottle of vodka and takes another shot. He walks into Miranda’s room and goes through the jewelry box on her dresser. He picks up a small gold hoop. It’s probably the most pirate-like of the ones that she has.

_ It can't be too difficult, _ he thinks. He takes out a large needle from the sewing kit. He takes some of the alcohol and wiped it down.  _ Plenty of people have pierced their own ears,  _ he thinks as he walks into the bathroom. 

He stares at himself in the bathroom mirror. He washes his hands again and picks up the needle to his right ear. Everything is spinning around him, but he thinks his aim is about right.   
  
The alarm sounds as the front door opens. “James! I’m back!” calls out Miranda. 

Now or never. James pushes the needle forward. “Fuck!” he screams as the needle plunges into his thumb. 

“James! What the hell are you doing?” Miranda yells as she walks into the bathroom. 

“Shit! Fuck! Bloody fucking hell!” 

“What the hell James!?”

“I was trying to - Ah! Shit! - pierce my ear - Fuck!”

“While drunk and with a fucking sewing needle? I don't think so! show me.” She walks over to him and he reluctantly gives her his hand. “Dammit James, you need to get it done professionally. I've given up on trying to understand some of the impulsive things you do, but this, really? In my bathroom? Is that my earring?”

“I'm sorry.” James responds, looking down.

“Good, maybe this will show you not to try this again.” She tapes a bandaid over his finger. “Please remember, that you aren't actually a pirate. No matter what some of the people on set might think.” She smiles up at him.

He leans down and kisses her forehead. It’s then he notices that Miranda’s shirt is asymmetrically buttoned, and there’s a dark lipstick mark on her neck. “How was your date?” he asks.

“Wonderful, she was lovely, even invited me back to her place...”

“And you left?”

“Well I knew you were out drinking and I had this overwhelming feeling that you were going to do something stupid.”

“Bleed to death from piercing my finger?”

“Oh, who knows what you would have done if I hadn’t gotten here in time,” she teases - although they both know of James history. “Besides, my priorities are rather fucked up, it really makes dating hard.”

“Yes, your priorities are fucked up. I don’t know why you let me live here.”

“Well I can’t help but love people who’d rather be with someone else.”

“But I love you! I wouldn’t want to crash on anyone else's couch.”

“I know you love be, but not in the same way.” Her lips form a tight line. She turns and looks down. “I’m sorry I said that, I-”

“It’s alright. After me, and Thomas, you do deserve better.”

 

*********

 

The light blinds James as he steps out of Queen subway station. He rushes to put his sunglasses on as he parades to the mall entrance. 

He stops, the shades of everything makes him think he’s having a stroke. He pulls off the glasses to realize he’d grabbed Miranda’s fancy blue pair.  _ Shit _ , he thinks. Still, all the light is too much for his hangover. He puts them back on and fights with the revolving door. 

James hops on the escalator, his long coat blows out behind him. He gets some odd looks - but he doesn't give much attention to it. 

He sees the store, “Claire’s”. He’s been told this is the place to go.

James walks in, taking his sunglasses off and putting them in his pocket. He squints immediately. 

“Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with? Are you shopping for someone?” A girl, no older than 20 walks over to him. 

“Do you do ear piercings?”

“Yes, we do.”

“Alright. Then I'd like to get my ear pierced.”

“Ear, as in just one?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, sir, come with me. We have all the option in the case over here if you'd like to pick one.” She leads him over to the counter. “I'm afraid they come in pairs, so you'll have a spare.”

“Do you have any simple hoops or maybe gold studs?”

“Yes right here,” she pointed to them. 

“Alright then.” James looks at the selection closer. There's a few crystal studs, and some floral shapes. There's also several neon ones that he considers for a moment, then he sees one he likes. Miranda would probably like this one too. The pair show a rainbow metal unicorn, made of two pieces on other end. James smiles, thinking about comments he'd heard earlier. Yes ‘too gay’ and an ending filled with ‘rainbows sunshine and unicorns’, that’s what he wants. Yes, these will do nicely, “I'll take this one.” 

“Ok. Have a seat on the chair here. Which ear?”

“Left. My left.” 

“Alright, hold still for a second while I mark it.”

James sits still as she sets everything up. “Shit,” he swears under his breath. 

“All done! Come over to the counter so I can cash you out.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“Will that be all for today?”

James glances around the counter, thinking maybe he should get Miranda something as a joke. Then he spots a package of neon hair ties. Perfect, he’s been looking for a solution for his hair getting in is face. “Uhm, also these.” He takes out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and puts it on the counter. “Here, keep the change.”

She hands him the bag and he pulls out one a neon orange hair tie. James pulls his hair back into a small ponytail. 

“Hey mom, look it’s a pirate!” a little boy screams. 

“Jim, leave the poor man alone, help your sister with this instead,” a woman says, running after him with a bow. 

“Mommy, he is a pirate, look! He’s got a beard and an earring and a big coat! Hey, Mr. pirate, sir!” The boy runs over to James. 

“Uh, hello.” James greets the children that ran over to him. He crouches down to meet their height. 

“What's your name? Are you a captain, what's your ship called?”

“I’m Captain James Flint of The Walrus. And who might you be?” 

“I'm Jim and this is my sister Sam.”

“I like your hair tie! It's bright orange like mine!” The little girl says, showing her the one at the end of her braid.

“Kids, come on!” The mom says. “I'm sorry,” she whispers to James. 

“An excellent choice, Sam. Well, I've got to get back to my ship and I've got an empire to burn to the ground. I wish you luck in your conquests.” 

The little boy gasps as he runs back to him mother. 

 

*********

**JANUARY**

 

Thomas enters the studio and takes a good look at all the people running around frantically. He sighs. Well, he’s seen worse sets. 

“Hi, Thomas?” 

Thomas turns to see a man with strange sideburns and a floral shirt. “Yes?”

“Hi. Jack Rackham, I’m the set designer. Apparently everyone else is busy, so it’s up to me to show you around. Alright, I assume you’ve met James McGraw our infamous showrunner, and Toby, the lead who you’ll have most of your scenes with?”

“I have,” Thomas replies, “Toby and James, they look awfully similar you know? I can't quite pick up on what it is.”

“Yeah, Toby's been in a wig for these scenes and honestly, sometimes when he's in character I have a hard time telling the two of them apart. But you'll learn how very different they are quite quickly. You'll see that McGraw will still manage to be yelling louder and angrier than the actual guy playing the pirate captain.” 

“And James’ got that neon hair ties,” Thomas laughs.

“Shhhh whatever you do don't mention those!” 

“Why not?”

“There was a PA here, Abigail, no ones seen her in weeks, just before she made a comment on a green one he had and no ones heard from her ever since. If you value your life, don't ask.” 

Thomas is about to laugh but then he realizes how serious the other man's expression is. “Really, he's like that? I mean I know of his reputation, but he didn't seem that bad to me when I first met him.”

“Then you're lucky. I think he's only ever been civil with a few people and maybe that girlfriend of his. The guy probably just didn't want to scare you too much, but you'll realize soon. You know the last actor that had your role quit because he couldn't deal with McGraw yelling at him anymore?”

“I've heard rumours, but that never really is the whole story, is it?”

“I suppose not, but I've heard those two going at it on set a few times. And McGraw keep coming after me to make sure all the costumes and props are completely historically accurate, down to the lighting, that man is crazy.” Jack turns. “Oh speak of the devil.” 

Thomas looks over to see James strutting their way. James lifts his harm to tuck a stray curl behind his ear. Thomas wonders why James isn’t an actor himself - with those looks and that presence.

“Ah, Thomas, I see Jack has shown you around.”

“Yes, he has, thanks.”

“Good. We’ll start with one of the earlier science that give us more on Rupert. Toby is off until the after noon so I’ll have someone else feed you his lines.”

“Oh - you’ll be reading them?”

“I suppose I could.”

“Great! Oh, I like the hair tie - green, that’s a nice touch,” Thomas adds. He looks to Jack whose grimace turns to horror. 

“Thanks,” James replies.

“Is that a new earring too?”

“Yes it is, thought I’d appropriate the pirate aesthetic.”

“Oh, it’s cute. I’m sure the pirates on the show would wear rainbow unicorn earrings too if they had them.”

James laughs. “Alright Thomas, see you on set.”

As James walks away Jack continues to stare at Thomas. “Oh my god - how?” he says.

“I guess he just likes me,” Thomas teases.

“Huh, he’s never liked anyone before.”

 

*********

 

Thomas sits at the desk in front of James, awaiting Billy’s cue. James finally gets a good look at those piercing blue eyes of his. 

“Wait - can I try something?” Thomas asks. He looks up at Billy. 

Billy looks at James and shrugs. 

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” James asks.

“What if I start facing the window, standing while Flint sits, and then I gradually turn to Flint to deliver the final line?”

“Ok, good, let’s try it,” James says. 

“What?” Degroot asks, turning to the rest of the camera crew. 

“Shhh, just roll with it, while he’s calm,” Billy whispers in return.

James can’t help but smile a little. “Everyone ready?” he asks. He stands and steps behind the camera. 

“Action!” yells Billy. 

Thomas faces the glass, tracing his long fingers along the panels. The antique clock James painstakingly picked out ticks in the background. 

“And God said ‘let there be light,’ and there was light, and he saw that it was good. And he separated the land from the water, and he called the water the seas, and he said ‘let the sea bring forth life abundantly.’ And he blessed it, and he said that it was good. And he formed man of the dust of the ground and breathed life into his nostrils, and man became a living soul.”

James just stares at Thomas’ profile against the window. His features are so soft, in a way. The way his lips move as he said the lines is  mesmerizing.

“And he beheld the man made in his likeness, and he beheld his solitude an he said, ‘it is not good that he is alone,’” he turns to face the camera, looking right at James. “And the moral of the story? Everyone needs a partner.”

“Cut!” Billy calls. 

“Perfect, that was perfect,” James says and claps. 

“Ok, well, let’s maybe take five and do another take later?” asks Billy. He stares at James. 

A moment passes. “Yeah?”

“Can we do another one,” Billy asks.

“You’re the director.” James stares back. “Ok, next line! Action!”

“Action!” Billy yells. 

“The new world is a gift, lieutenant. A sacred opportunity to right our wrongs and begin anew, and I don't want my family’s plot in ot to be the reason for it’s fall.” Thomas stands and walks towards James. “I’m not looking for someone to hold my hand, I need someone who can help me ensure that Nassau survives. The stakes are too great for anything else.”

“And you suspect that I am that person? Despite the fact that we both view the world very differently?” James reads.

“Because of it! Strange pairs, lieutenant - they can achieve the most unexpected things.”

 

*********

 

“Are there any questions?” James ask the room of writers.

“Are you serious about this?” asks John Silver.

“Yes.”

“But this ending just doesn't make any sense! I mean it does, the way you've proposed, but if we end it with his death I still think the message will be more powerful, it will be more tragic,” Silver pleads.

“You know nothing of tragedy. This is about choices made for him by others - about sacrifice, about love in the face of the whole world that's against it.”

“He returns to the love of his life, isn't that all he's ever wanted? I just don't see the tragedy in that.”

“You know nothing of love either. I don't expect you to understand, but this is how I'm going to end it. The tragedy is in being to forced to give up one of the last things he cares about in his whole life - the thing that's been keeping him going for ten years - in being condemned to become the thing in stories told by others. In being made into and remembered as the monster, having his story - how much he fought and how much he loved - twisted into this ugly thing and having absolutely no say in the matter. In all this happening through a betrayal from someone he got got close to, chose to trust. How it was all for nothing. Even if he is with the people he loves most, that doesn't change that fact.”

“But you have him going against his word and burning down the plantation anyway? I see no tragedy? He can go right back to his war!”

“How can he when everyone else thinks he’s walked away and abandoned them? Treaties were signed, the British took over Nassau, the momentum is gone. They missed their greatest opportunity to make a change.”

“Do you think the audience will see it that way? I doubt it, I think you need to be more blunt.”

“You can think what you like, Mr. Silver. Madi Scott has a vision for the scene, I've spoken to her about it already. There will be no dialogue anyway, but speak to her and perhaps you will understand better.”

“You're a little bit mad aren’t you.”

“Madness is an easy thing to use to describe that which you cannot understand,” Madi says, walking up to them. 

“She gets it,” James says. 

“You're fascinating, you know that?” Silver continues, “you're also very difficult to understand. Perhaps because you don't let people close to you, you don't give them the chance - it's a pity really, with that mind of yours.”

“Do you need anything else, Mr. Silver?”

“No that will be all.” 

James stares at him for a moment before he turns to leave. _ Fucking writers _ . 

Miranda chuckles in the background. 

 

*********

 

“Oh James!” Thomas moans. He falls forward and buries his face in Toby’s wig. 

James holds his breath. He likes to think he’s hiding in his nest of messy hair. Part of him now regrets giving his main character his first name - albeit a common one. The other part can’t help but picture Thomas moaning like that  _ for him _ . No, that was utterly inappropriate. He has to stay as professional as possible. 

James stares at Thomas’ hands as dig into Toby’s chest as he rocks back and forth. He’s completely naked - save the strategically draped sheet around his hips. But even that threatens to slip of every time Thomas moves. 

“Oh, James! James!” Thomas moans louder. It’s like he’s calling to James, begging him to look. But this part James can’t watch. He can’t keep watching the expressions Thomas is making. Already, he won’t be able to shake those images from his mind, and he’ll definitely be seeing them in his dreams. 

James looks down at his shoes and uncaps a pen. He opens a random page of his notebook and pretends to be taking down notes - and desperately ignoring the noises Thomas is making. 

But he can’t shake the thought that Thomas knows _ exactly  _ what he is doing - that he’s done this before and isn’t ashamed. And how he’s improving this scene entirely. 

“Cut!” calls Billy, “Alright, good job everyone, let uh, take five, and uh do just one more take. Ok James, thoughts? Anything to add?”

“Oh. No, no. That’s good.” James answers, not looking up.

James stands up and heads for his office. He needs a hot coffee and a cold shower. Oh no, this isn’t good - not good at all. Not only was Thomas absolutely murdering James with his own eloquence and perfect delivery of his lines - often in ways James hadn't even imagined were possible. But Thomas was waking up too many feelings within him. 

James opens the door to his office. “Hi James,” Miranda says, sitting in James’ chair. 

James sighs. “Miranda.”

“I think we should talk.” She smiles. 

“I’d rather we not.”

“Oh come on. I saw you blush - I’d be surprised if the whole crew didn’t.”

“Shut up.”

“No. You like Thomas! I told you you’d fall in love with him too.”

“No, I can’t be! Whatever feelings I may be having would be completely unprofessional.”

“Yeah and he’s out there pretending to ride another mans dick while screaming your name. Completely unprompted, I might add. So I think you’re entitled to some feelings on the matter.”

“Miranda stop it!”

“Look, I love you both and I see what’s happening here.” She stands to leave but stops in front of James and puts a hand on his chest. “Say something. Before filing ends. Don’t drag this out for months while we wait to go to Cape Town.”

James sunk into his chair as soon as she let. If it’s one thing he know, James was utterly fucked. 

 

*********

**MARCH**

 

James runs down the Cape Town beach. “No, no, no! Stop!” he yells as he approaches the actor. He grabs the prop sword out of his hand. “You’re doing it wrong. Look you have to have a looser grip  - when you’re gripping it that hard it’s dead weight. And you’re extending too far! In a real fight you’d lose your sword in seconds!” James holds onto the hilt and swings the sword around, “here try it like this.”

“Whoa!” Toby yells, stepping away just in time to avoid being smacked. 

“Alright keep practicing! And sorry Madi, the set is yours,” James says turning to his new director and walking towards the beach. He throws the sword back to the actor, who drops it. 

“I take it practice is going well?” Miranda asks. She stands on the beach barefoot in her oversized blue sunglasses and wide brimmed hat.  

“Why don’t they teach people stage fighting anymore?”

“I see.”

“Madi will handle it thought, she knows what she’s doing.”

“I’m glad.” A smile appears on her face. “So, Thomas is flying in today. He’ll be on set tomorrow.”

“Yes, but I’m picking him up at the airport today.”

“Wow. If I didn't know any better, I’d say you set up this whole thing just to see him again. ”

James gives her a scowl. Of course, that wasn’t the reason, this ending was going to happen no matter what, in fact it's the first thing he wrote. But James was most excited about seeing Thomas. “Look, I’m not going to try anything with him. Not only would it be unprofessional, but I can’t even tell if I’m falling in love with him or his character!”

“So you’re falling in love,” she grins.

James scowls harder. 

 

*********

 

James stands at the gate of Cape Town International Airport, pacing. The doors open and James spots Thomas - the tallest among all the other passengers.

“James! I wasn't expecting to see you here!” Thomas says.

“Hello, Thomas,” James replies. He throws his arms around Thomas, almost too enthusiastically, but Thomas doesn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s good to see you, I’m excited to get to work,” Thomas says.

“Perfect. Here, let me grab your bags.” James practically rips them from Thomas’ hands.

“I can take some!” Thomas pleads.

“Nonsense,” James throws a duffel over his shoulder.

“Oh, you’re really strong,” Thomas whispers.

James smiles to himself.

They walk down to James’ rental car and he tosses everything in the back. 

“I should tell you again how happy I am that you're filming this ending. I keep going over the script. I would have thought you’d stop after London, but wow.”

“Thanks, I’ve been thinking about writing this story for years.”

“Really?”

“Yeah more like a decade”

“I’ve had more than enough of playing gay roles and getting killed off. I try not to take anything anymore without knowing the full story. I’m just glad you followed through.”

They sit in silence as the drive the rest of the way to Thomas’ hotel.

“I can help carry them up for you?” James asks, motioning to the bags.

“No James, you have to let me carry my own bags at least once.”

“Alright, I suppose I’ll see you on set tomorrow.”

“Why don't you stick around? We can get a drink, I just need 10 minutes to freshen up? You could come up to my room and wait if you like.”

“No it’s been a long day, I should let you rest. I’ve got set stuff to do anyway.” James can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. He has no plans except eating pizza in his airbnb alone. 

“Are you sure?” Thomas asks.

“Yes.”  _ Oh fuck me, _ James thinks. 

“Alright, good night James,”

“Good night Thomas.” _ Fuck. _

As soon as James sees Thomas walks into the lobby and up to the desk, James bangs his forehead into the steering wheel and screams. 

 

*********

 

The breeze is the only thing saving everyone from the heat in Cape Town. 

James wanted everything to be perfect - they waited until way into the afternoon when the sun was just about to set and the light was just right. The metaphorical end of one story, changing from day to night. A bittersweet ends with hope for the future. And of course the light will hit Thomas’ hair just right, making it glow. 

“Everyone ready?” Madi asks. The crew give her a sea of thumbs up. “Ok, action!”

Toby walks into the field, his dark shirt a stark contrast to the light and the green fields all around. The smoke machines run in the background. The remains of the plantation gates charred. CGI will fill in the rest. 

Thomas stands still facing away from the camera, a shovel in his hand. As if somehow Rupert hasn’t caught up with all the action around him. Thomas’ white shirt billows in the breeze, sometimes revealing his lean frame beneath. His hair glows, and bits of ash fly around him. Slowly, he lets go of the shovel - it falls to the ground, and he turns, first his head and then the rest of his body. 

When James gets a glimpse of his face it goes from a squint to wide tearful eyes and a bright smile. 

Like a dance, the two men walk towards in synchronized steps, one foot in front of the other through the rows, towards each other. The drone camera flies overhead to get another angle. 

They stop, just a few feet short of each other. They stare. Their posture mirroring. 

After what feels like hours of studying each other, they finally embrace. They hands caress each other. Thomas cradles Toby’s head. They pull each other in for a kiss. 

James raises his hand to Madi, signalling to keep filming. He wants a long, deep kiss, fully in the light of day and long enough to make a straight man uncomfortable. 

Tears begin to fill James’ eyes. It’s perfect - this scene is everything he’s ever wanted. It’s a fusion of contrasts -  the past meeting the future. A long, hard history continuing into hope. 

“Cut!” Madi yells. A round of applause and hoots from the whole crew follow. 

Thomas and Toby separate, only to embrace each other in a hug again. Madi runs over to hug James.

He gazes out to the field. Thomas is still standing there, still looking like perfection. 

“Go talk to him,” Miranda says, slapping him on the shoulder.

James walks up to Thomas. “Hey. That was impressive,” he says. Instantly regretting it. 

“Thanks,” Thomas replies, “I thought of you!” He smiles. 

James just stares in shock. 

Thomas looks down, “Oh, I mean I was thinking of what you said.”

_ Fuck,  _ thinks James. He fucked up. “Well - I’m glad I could help.”

“Yeah, you know I always wanted to kiss a man in a field.”

“Oh really, me too. I guess that’s why I wrote the scene.”

“Well it’s not too late for you to try...”

“Pardon?” James asks

“Kiss me,” Thomas says, taking a step towards James. 

“I -” Before James can object or say anything else stupid, Thomas is cupping his face and James does nothing to stop him. 

Their lips meet and James completely forgets about the set, the show, and the rest of the crew. Thomas wraps his arms around him and James slides his hands to Thomas; waist. All of James’ inhibitions disappear and they cling to each other. Finally, after months of pining all his tension is released. 

When they finally part, James stares into the bright blue of Thomas’ eyes - the ones’ he’s been instructing the camera crews to take detailed close ups of. 

“You know, Miranda jokes that you flew me down here for this scenes, just so  _ you _ could kiss me in this field.” 

“You think I’d be so contrived?”

“Careful, James. I’ve seen you work, I know exactly what you’re capable of.”

 

*********

 

On the other side of the field Miranda smiles. 

“We should have kept the cameras rolling! They’re so much better than just the actors,” Madi says to her.

“Yeah, with some CG we could have easily made McGraw look like Flint, just have to make him bald,” Degroot adds.

“Yeah, that’s because it’s the real thing,” Miranda says.


End file.
